Une histoire impossible
by fan2haru
Summary: Mais si le ténébreux, le mystérieux, le tombeur Sirius Black avait une admiratrice secrète ?Y avez-vous pensé ? Alors voici son histoire
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, voici un moment que j'ai laissé en suspens cette fanfiction.**

**Il ne s'agit donc pas d'une nouvelle histoire.**

**J'ai décidé de la réécrire pour la continuer.**

**Les personnages ne m'appartienent pas, je dois tout à JK Rowling.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des comentaires**

Chapitre 1

« Sirius était confortablement installé sur sa chaise qu'il balançait d'avant en arrière il était très beau, se cheveux bruns tombaient sur ses yeux avec une sorte d'élégance désinvolte que ni James, ni Harry n'auraient pu imiter, et une fille assise derrière lui l'observait d'un œil plein d'espoir, bien qu'il n'eût aucun regard pour elle. »

Mais si le ténébreux, le mystérieux, le tombeur Sirius Black avait une admiratrice secrète ?

Y avez-vous pensé ? Alors voici ce qui pourrait être son histoire

oOo

Première année

Mon tout premier souvenir de mon entrée à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie fut la traversée en barque du Lac Noir. Vu qu'aucun membre de ma famille n'était sorcier, j'entrais dans ce monde par la porte de l'inconnu.

Je m'installa donc dans la première barque que je vis. En effet, j'étais très intimidé, vu que je ne connaissais rien à la magie ! Mais une voix me sortit de mes pensées :

« -Il ya de la place ? »

Je me retourna et je vis un groupe de 4 garçons : celui qui m'avait parlé porté des cheveux bruns, légèrement longs. A coté de lui, un autre garçon (on aurait dit 2 frères) qui portait lui des lunettes et avait des cheveux noirs jais ébouriffés.

Derrière eux se tenaient un garçon aux cheveux châtain clair et aux yeux marrons comme son ami à lunettes, l'air fatigué et assez maigre et à coté de lui un autre plus enrobé qui tenait fermement dans ses mains un parquet de bonbons.

Rougissant de honte, je leur répondis qu'il n'y avait que 4 places dans la barque alors le garçon aux cheveux bruns me regarda puis ses copains et il éclata de rire et me répondit :

-Un de plus ou de moins, ça n'a pas d'importance ! Ca te gène ? »

J'hochai la tête de gauche à droite. Le groupe grimpa alors dans la barque qui fila sur le lac. Ils parlaient tous de leur « maison » où ils souhaitaient aller :

« -Je pense que tout le monde sera d'accord a avec moi pour dire que Gryffondor est la meilleure maison de Poudlard, non ?dit le garçon à lunettes

Les deux autres approuvèrent avec un signe de tête et s'exclamèrent : « Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, James ! » mais le 4ème paraissait moins enthousiasme que les autres

-Et toi, Sirius t'es pas d'accord avec James ? Lui demanda le garçon à l'air Fatigué

-Si, si Remus, je suis d'accord avec James mais toute ma famille est allée à Serpentard et je n'ai pas envie d'y aller moi aussi !!! Et toi, me demanda-t-il en me regardant, dans quelle maison voudrais-tu aller ? »

Je suis restée là, la bouche ouverte, ne sachant quoi dire mais heureusement le bateau accosta sur la rive et tout le monde descendit de la barque. Le garçon qui s'appelle Sirius me lança un sourire en me tendant sa main pour me ramener sur la berge. J'attrapai sa main et il me tira contre lui, nos regards se croisèrent durant quelques secondes mais je n'eus pas le temps de le remercier qu'il était déjà parti rejoindre ses amis. Je suivi la foule qui se diriger faire le Hall du Château.

Lors de la Répartition, le garçon qui se nommait « Black, Sirius » partit à Gryffondor, on pouvait voir son soulagement sur son visage, ensuite une certaine « Evans, Lily » alla aussi à la table des Gryffondors, suivi du garçon a l'air fatigué « Lupin, Remus », du garçon au paquet de bonbons « Pettigrow, Peter » et du garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés du nom de « Potter, James », se dirigèrent aussi à la table des amis, la mine réjoui. Voici venu mon tour, je m'avance lentement, je mets le chapeau sur ma tête et il me dit : « GRYFFONDOR !!! »

Je retire le choixpeau magique et je courre vers ma table. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux me laisse une place et se présente :

«-Salut, je m'appelle Lily Evans, et Toi ? En tout cas bienvenue chez les Gryffondors

Je cherche du regard le jeune homme du nom de Sirius ; Je l'aperçois et il fait un clin d'œil en me murmurant un « Alors, heureuse ? »

…


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le deuxième chapitre**

Chapitre 2

« - Je m'appelle Sharon Silverstone ; dit-elle timidement

-Toi aussi tu as été surprise quand tu as reçue ta lettre ?

Oui... Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-car je vois que tu es assez timide et moi aussi, mes parents sont moldus, toute ma famille d'ailleurs

-Moi aussi !!! » S'exclama-t-elle

A partir de cet instant, une amitié très forte relia Sharon et Lily. Dans leurs yeux et sans un mot, on pouvait dire que rien ne les séparerait. Rien malgré peut-être...Oubliez ce que je viens de dire et reprenons.

Il y eut un tintement de verre et le Directeur, le Professeur Dumbledore se leva, fit son discours et le festin débuta. Jamais Sharon et Lily n'avaient vu autant de nourriture surgir aussi subitement

Une fois le dîner terminé, tout le monde montèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Les Gryffondors suivirent leurs préfets en chefs, Sharon et Lily étaient cote à cote en se tenant la main, comme pour ne pas briser le lien qu'elles avaient commencé à tisser toutes les deux quand l'un des garçons qui était avec Sharon dans la barque se glissa entre elle et se tourna vers Lily.

Je crois qu'il s'appelle John se dit- elle à elle-même, ou alors, c'est...

« Salut, je m'appelle James Potter, toi ?dit-il en s'adressant à Lily

Il ne m'avait même pas remarqué et d'ailleurs, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Déjà en primaire, je ma faisait toute petite pour pas que l'on ma remarque car en effet la star de sa famille, leur plus grande fierté c'était son grand frère : élève brillant qui avait passé avec brio tout ses examens et ses diplômes.

-Moi, c'est Lily Evans mais là tu vois, tu me déranges, j'étais en train de discuter avec mon amie. Répondit-elle en me désignant

-Ah elle ! La fille de la barque !dit-il en ricanant

-Je t'interdis de l'appeler comme ça !

-Ce n'est pas toi qui vas m'interdire de faire ce que je veux, Evans !

-Très bien, Potter ! La guerre est déclarée ! Viens Sharon dit-elle en me prenant la main.

Je vis le garçon s'éloignait vers son groupe d'amis et le garçon eux cheveux bruns, qui s'appelait Sirius, m'adressa un signe de la main et me sourit. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui rendre son salut car Lily m'entraînait déjà avec elle dans notre dortoir.

Je m'installa et pris le lit près d'une petite fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc du château et Lily pris le lit à coté de moi. Toutes les filles du dortoir éteignirent leur lumière mais moi, je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Pendant plusieurs heures, je me retournais dans mon lit. Enfin, je pris la décision de descendre dans la salle commune. Je m'installa alors dans un des fauteuils moelleux face au feu de la cheminée.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, le jour s'était levé et quelqu'un m'avait posé une couverture sur moi, sans doute pour que je n'attrape pas froid. Mais qui aurait avoir l'idée de se soucier de ma santé ? Je descendis dans la grande Salle pour le petit déjeuné pour trouver Lily et lui demander si c'était elle qui m'avait mis cette couverture. Lorsque je descendais les marches, une vois m'interpelle, c'était Lily !

« Où as-tu passée la nuit ?

-Dans la salle commune. Es-ce que c'est toi qui m'as une couverture sur mes épaules ?

-Non... Mais je ne t'ai pas trouvée dans mon lit ce matin et j'ai eu très peur que tu prends mal les paroles de Potter. »

Je hausa les épaules et on partit mangé pour le début de notre journée.

Dans mon fort intérieur, j'avais toujours l'intention de mener mon enquête pour savoir qui m'avait surprise cette nuit dans la salle commune !!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

« Qui est-ce ? » cette question hanta Sarah devant toute la matinée. Lily finit par les raisonner en lui disant que c'était sûrement l'un des préfets qui passé là après une ronde de nuit et qui la vue. Sarah approuva mais dans son for intérieur elle était persuadée que ce n'était pas un préfet qui l'avait vu.

La première semaine de cours se déroula tranquillement. Je découvris de nouvelles matières comme Histoire de la Magie, Métamorphose, Défense Contre le Forces du Mal etc. mais celle que je préférais c'était le cours de Potions avec le P. Slughorn. C'est le seul cours où je me débrouillais plutôt bien, même très bien.

J'avais toujours l'impression de réaliser un gâteau etc. car comme en cuisine tu suis la formule, la recette, si tu mesures avec précision les doses d'ingrédients, tu réussis alors ta préparation. J'étais une élève moyenne, mes parents trouvaient que mes résultats étaient insuffisants. Alors je me réfugiais dans ma passion, la musique. Pour mes parents, c'est une perte de temps, mais pour moi c'est le moyen de m'évader, de faire mes preuves, pour prouver à tous ce que je suis capable de faire ! D'ailleurs, j'avais emmené avec moi, dans mes bagages ma guitare.

Le week-end arriva enfin, tous les élèves de l'école font la grasse matinée pour récupérer après cette longue semaine. Sarah, elle, s'est levée trop tôt, un peu par habitude. Elle ne reste pas souvent traîner au lit. Elle descendit alors dans la salle commune. Elle commença à écrire une lettre à ses parents pour leur donner de ses nouvelles, pour ne pas les inquiéter. Elle alla dans la salle commune pour écrire au calme. Mais vu que tout le monde dormait, un silence de mort régnait dans la tour. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la volière et redescendit dans la salle commune. Elle alla chercher sa guitare. Elle s'échauffa un peu les doigts engourdis, fredonna quelques notes et commença à jouer « Roulette » de System Of Down :

I have a problem that I cannot explain,  
I have no reason why it should have been so plain,  
Have no questions but I sure have excuse,  
I lack the reason why I should be so confused,

I know, how I feel when I'm around you,  
I don't know, how I feel when I'm around you,  
Around you,

Left a message but it ain't a bit of use,  
I some pictures, the wild might be the deuce,  
Today you called, you saw me, you explained,  
Playing the show and running down the plane,

I know, how I feel when I'm around you,  
I don't know, how I feel when I'm around you,  
I know, how I feel when I'm around you,  
I don't know, how I feel when I'm around you,  
Around you, Around you, Around you...

Dans un dortoir, un garçon s'éveille doucement et entendit une douce mélodie, un peu mélancolique qui provenait sans doute de la salle commune, suivie d'une délicieuse voix pas très forte mais il parvenait quand même à l'entendre. Décidé à voir qui était cette personne, il sortit de son lit passa un pantalon large et un T-shirt puis commença à descendre les marches mais il s'arrêta net. C'était elle ! La fille qu'il avait rencontrée le premier jour de son arrivée à Poudlard! Celle qui était avec les autres Maraudeurs dans la barque. Elle était dos à lui mais il voyait sa chevelure châtain clair parsemée de mèches blondes, plus claires. Elle avait la tête penchée sur la guitare et ignorait totalement qu'un garçon l'observait et qu'il avait envie que ce soit pour lui qu'elle puisse chanter cette chanson.

…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Je me réveille comme à mon habitude le premier de mon dortoir mais aujourd'hui, j'entends une douce mélodie s'élevait de la salle commune. Décidé à savoir qui était la personne qui jouait ce morceau, j'enfile un T-shirt et un baggy qui j'avais sous la main. J'ouvre la porte le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas réveiller les autres surtouts Remus. Il a le sommeil léger et il se réveille au moindre bruit.

Je commence à descendre les premières marches et j'entends le son d'une douce et mélancolieuse voix. Je ne connais pas la chanson qu'elle chante sans doute d'un groupe moldu. Mais les paroles, elles, étaient profondément tristes et mélancoliques :

I have a problem that I cannot explain,  
I have no reason why it should have been so plain,  
Have no questions but I sure have excuse,  
I lack the reason why I should be so confused,

I know, how I feel when I'm around you,  
I don't know, how I feel when I'm around you,  
Around you,

Left a message but it ain't a bit of use,  
I some pictures, the wild might be the deuce,  
Today you called, you saw me, you explained,  
Playing the show and running down the plane,

I know, how I feel when I'm around you,  
I don't know, how I feel when I'm around you,  
I know, how I feel when I'm around you,  
I don't know, how I feel when I'm around you,  
Around you, Around you, Around you...

C'était elle! La fille de la barque ! Elle était à moitié blonde (des mèches qui parcouraient ses cheveux châtains) et elle était magnifique ! Comme un ange devant moi, moi le démon ! Je crois que son prénom est Sarah, ou bien …

-« Sharon, où es-tu ???

Je tourne la tête vers la porte du dortoir des filles, je monte les marches et je me planque contre la porte qui commence à s'ouvrir.

-Je te cherche partout… Ouah !!C'est toi qui chantes aussi bien, je ne savais pas que tu chantais et que tu jouais de la guitare ! C'est génial !

Je profite que la fille qui parles à Sharon, sans doute c'est la petite Evans qui fais tant craqué James, pour m'éclipser dans mon dortoir. Je referme la porte et je ma laisse glisser contre celle-ci et j'entends les filles remonter. J'entrebâille la porte doucement et j'entends quelques bribes de leur conversation :

-Si les mecs savaient que tu jouais aussi bien, ils te courraient après pour sortir avec toi !! Tu as un véritable DON !!!

–N'exagère pas non plus, Lily, je ne suis pas si douée. En plus tu as une voix magnifique !!!

- et arrête de faire ta modeste, ça ne te na va pas du tout !!

Et elles se mettent à rire de plus belle. J'aurai bien voulais qu'elle rit avec moi, la prendre dans mes bras, sentir sa tête sur mon épaule…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

« -S'il te plait Sharon, rejoue-moi encore un morceau !!! J'adore quand tu joues de la guitare

-ok, d'accord mais après le petit déjeuner ! Je te ferai écouter une chanson que je viens de terminer d'écrire.

-celle que tu as jouée tout à l'heure, c'était quoi le titre ?

-C'était Roulette de System Of A Down, SOAD pour les intimes. (Ndl : Je sais que chronologiquement parlant, l'action se passe dans les années 70 et que le groupe SOAD ne sera formé que quelques années plus tard ; Je m'excuse auprès des fans de ce groupe mythique mais bon, j'adore cette chanson !!!) J'adore cette chanson. Elle me parle, elle décrit d'une certaine manière ma vie. Je me retrouve dans les paroles. Arrête-moi, s'il te plait je suis entrain de partir dans mes délires !!!

Sur ces mots, je descendis avec Lily pour manger. J'avais une faim de loup. Nous entrons ensemble dans la Grande Salle, le ciel est bleu au dessus de nous et nous s'installons à la table des Gryffondors.

10 minutes après notre arrivée, j'aperçois le groupe des 4 copains : en tête, James Potter suivi de son frère de cœur Sirius Black, derrière lui, la mine pâle de Remus Lupin qui cache le petit Peter Pettigrow. Ils s'installent à une distance assez éloignée par rapport à moi et Lily. Depuis qu'ils sont entrés dans la Grande Salle, je vois Lily qui ne cesse pas de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs à James. Aurait-elle craquée pour lui ? Je lui demanderais tout à l'heure quand on sera dans notre dortoir entre Filles et loin des oreilles des 4 garçons.

Pendant le repas, je vois Lily jeter des coups d'œil réguliers en direction des maraudeurs, c'est comme cela qu'ils se font appeler. Je lui demande alors :

-Eh ! Lily, pourquoi tu regardes les maraudeurs comme ça ? Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, non … Enfin je veux dire que… Toi, dis-moi comment tu trouves Potter ?

-Bah. Il est assez mignon avec sa coupe de cheveux, on dirait qu'il sort de son lit, ses petites lunettes. Ouais, il est mignon. Pourquoi ?

-Non comme ça …

-arrête Lily, tu craques trop pour ce type, avoue !

-Oui, répondit-elle instinctivement, mais je ne peux pas lui demander !

-pourquoi ?

-Parce que il vient d'une famille de sang pur et moi je suis d'ascendance moldue et …

-et alors ? Je la coupe. C'est quoi le problème ? Tu ne av pas t'arrêter à des choses aussi inutiles !!!

-oui, mais à chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai toujours envie de la critiquer à cause de ci ou de ça. C'est vrai qu'il se l'a pète tout le temps ;

Je regarde perplexe Lily mais au fond de mon âme je pense qu'elle est dingue de lui.

Les mois passent et nous arrivons aux vacances de Noël. Lily rentre chez elle et elle me jure qu'elle fasse plein de photos pour me les montrer à la rentrée. Moi, je préfère rester à Poudlard pour se reposer. Je crois que peu de monde reste au château pendant les fêtes. J l'accompagne jusqu'à la gare. J'aide Lily à installer ses affaires, et je lui fais signe sur le quai. Je regarde le train partir et je me retourne, l'un des 4 maraudeurs est là. Il n'est pas rentré chez lui ; Il s'agit de Sirius Black, le plus farceur et malicieux des maraudeurs.

Il ne m'a pas vu, mais il continue sa route je le suivi et l'interpelle. Il s'arrête et se retourne lentement :

-Tu rentres à la salle commune où tu fais un tour du parc ?

-je ne sais pas. Et toi ?

-je rentre au dortoir, je suis crevée.

-OK, je te suis. Je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses de mauvaises rencontres.

-d'accord

On rentre au château. Il fait très froid normal, on est en plein hiver. Mais je n'ai qu'un T-shirt sur moi. Le froid commence à m'engourdir et moi, je commence à frissonner et à tousser.

Heureusement à l'intérieur, il fait plus chaud et on grimpe les sept étages. Je commence à fatiguer au 4è étage, le 6ème est un vrai cauchemar. Une douleur me serre dans ma poitrine, mes jambes ne me portent plus, un mal de tête commence à se pointer à l'horizon mais je suis une Gryffondor. Je suis donc courageuse et je n'ai pas intérêt à montrer mes faiblesses devant un maraudeur. Mais lui il monte les marches 2 à 2. Arrivée en haut, je pose ma main sur un mur pour me soutenir mais la douleur est trop forte. Je ne laisse glisser contre le pan de mur et je sens quelqu'un s'approcher de moi.

« Euh... Ca va ?

Je lève la tête et je vois Sirius, avec un air inquiet

-vas dans la salle commune. Je te rejoins.

-OK, mais alors tu viens avec moi.

Il me soulève, prend mon bras pour le passer au-dessus de sa tête, pour le poser sur ses épaules.

-Appuie-toi sur moi.

On réussit à atteindre la salle commune, tant bien que mal et Sirius s'arrête devant les escaliers menant aux dortoirs.

-Tu peux m'aider à monter les marches jusqu'à mon dortoir ?

-NON !!!

- bon, bah ce n'est pas grave. Je vais me débrouillais toute seule.

-Non, enfin le problème, c'est que...

-C'est que ?

- Je ne peux pas sinon l'escalier va se transformer en toboggan.

-Ah ! Comment tu sais çà ?

-C'est James qui me l'a dit. Il a essayé une fois de monter dans votre dortoir et l'escalier s'est transformé !!

-Qu'es-ce qu'il voulait faire dans notre dortoir ? Nous préparer une blague de mauvais goût ?

-Non... je ne sais pas ; dit-il en rougissant, je ne peux pas te le dire ...

-T'en fais pas. Chacun a son jardin secret.

-Si tu veux, tu peux venir dans mon dortoir. J e te porterai jusqu'en haut.

-OK !!!

Je m'accroche à son cou avec mes bras et il me porte en montant les escaliers. J'enfouis ma tête dans sa nuque pour me réchauffer un peu et je commence à somnoler. Sirius me pose sur un lit le sien sûrement car je sens son odeur et je sombre dans un sommeil profond.

A mon réveil, je trouve un mot sur le chevet :

« _Je suis parti déjeuner. Si tu ne me rejoins pas, je te prends quelque chose à grignoter pour toi. A toute à l'heure. Sirius_ »

Son écriture est fine et délicate. Mais le problème, c'est que je suis à bout de force, j'espère qu'il ne va pas tarder à arriver. Je suis obligée d'attendre le retour de Sirius pour aller chercher mes affaires dans mon dortoir. Je regarde autour de moi le dortoir des garçons : ils ont décorés les murs avec des posters de leurs équipes préférés de Quidditch, des drapeaux au couleur de notre maison, en souvenir du premier match de la saison.

J'entends quelqu'un monter les marches et la porte s'ouvre ; Je me cache sous mes couvertures, au cas où ce serait un élève ou un professeur. Heureusement, C'est Sirius qui revient les bras chargés de friandises de toutes sortes.

-Tu t'es réveillé ? Ca va mieux ?

-Oui, merci de s'occuper de moi. Je n'ai pas trop l'habitude. Ce n'est pas mes habitudes de demander de l'aide aux gens. Je suis plutôt du genre à me débrouiller par moi-même. Mais je meurs de faim !!!

Nous avons le reste des vacances ensemble à rire, je lui jouais quelques morceaux de musique ; On n'a parlé un peu de nos familles respectives ; Je ne pense pas qu'il avait traversé autant d'épreuves avec un tel courage. Quand on le voit, il ne laisse rien transparaître aux yeux des autres. Je trouve que c'est un type bien quand on apprend à le connaître !!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Sirius, j'ai lié une amitié un peu secrète avec lui mais j'ai vite compris que ce garçon était très intéressé par des filles peu âgées que moi. Nos chemins ont commencés à s'éloigner très lentement, nos regards étaient devenus fuyants. Malgré que nous soyons dans la même maison, je pense qu'il n'a pas parlé de notre mésaventure à ses copains, les Maraudeurs

Lors de ma sixième année, j'ai été spectatrice d'un bien étrange spectacle. Durant les vacances d'hiver, un soir je n'avais pas sommeil. Je me retournais toutes les cinq minutes. J'ai pris alors la décision de descendre dans la salle commune. J'aperçus Remus dos à moi. Je m'apprêtais à le surprendre par d'arrière mais le portrait pivota. Je me cachai contre le mur et j'entends la voix de l'infirmière. Une fois le portrait fermé, je sors de ma cachette et Remus n'est plus là ! J'en conclu donc qu'il est parti avec l'infirmière. Je m'approche de la fenêtre et au bout de quelques minutes, qui vois-je ?

Remus traversant la pelouse du parc qui se dirigeait vers la Saule Cogneur. Il est accompagné de l'infirmière. Il était presque minuit un bout de la pleine lune commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Je vis alors l'infirmière immobilisait le Saule Cogneur et elle et Remus se glissèrent dans une cache situé dans l'arbre. Ils disparurent de mon champ de vision. Je restais là à attendre de voir la suite des évènements mais je ne fus pas la seule à avoir vue cette scène. Sans la savoir, dans le dortoir des garçons, trois d'autres eux ne dormaient pas et étaient accoudés à une fenêtre donnant sur le parc. Ceux-ci en effet se faisaient du souci pour leur ami Remus et trouvaient bizarre ses disparitions mensuelles. Ils avaient décidé de mener l'enquête.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je vis l'infirmière sortir de la cache de l'arbre et retourner en direction du château. J'ai alors décidé de savoir où était passé Remus. Je remonte sans bruit dans mon dortoir, j'enfile un jean et un vieux pull miteux ainsi que ma cape. Je descendis à pas de loup vers la salle commune, puis les étages sans trop d'encombres. Je ne fais pas de mauvaises rencontres malgré le couvre-feu.

Me voilà au pied du Saule Cogneur. Vu que je suis assez souple et agile, j'arrive à me glisser dans la cache sans trop de mal. La nuit était noire et la lune se reflétait dans le Lac noir.

Lorsque je rentre dans le trou, j'ai l'impression d'être à l'intérieur d'une maison. Je sursaute : j'entends des hurlements effrayants s'élevaient des étages supérieurs. N'écoutant que mon courage et ma folie, je grimpe les marches quatre à quatre. Je m'approche de la pièce d'où viennent les gémissements et j'ouvre la porte. Devant mes yeux, je vois un loup roulé en boule sur lui-même. Il ne m'a pas vu mais je cherche Remus du regard. Mon cerveau travaille à mille à l'heure : si Remus n'est pas là alors, le loup, c'est Remus ! Remus est un loup garou !! Tout s'explique. Je décide de faire demi-tour. Doucement et lentement, je referme la porte. Mais le loup a senti ma présence, il relève la tête. Je claque la porte et je descends les escaliers aussi rapidement que je les ai remonté. Derrière moi, j'entends la porte volée en éclats au sol. Au lieu de continuer à descendre, je m'engouffre dans une pièce inhabitée. A ma droit, une grande armoire s'adosse contre le mur je décide de m'y cacher La porte se ferme difficilement mais cela fera l'affaire. Je n'ai pas d'autres solutions sinon le loup-garou aura ma peau ! Je l'entends descendre les escaliers en furie. Il s'arrête. Je retiens mon souffle en espérance qu'il ne m'a pas repéré. Mais malheureusement pour moi, il m'a senti. D'un coup de patte, il envoie valser la porte contre le mur et moi aussi, en gagnant au passage une belle griffure au bras. Je plaque ma main contre ce dernier. Je suis à terre, le loup face à moi. Je n'ai aucune chance, je suis à sa merci. Je sens de plus en plus la douleur m'envahir. Un nouveau coup de patte plus violent que le précédent m'envoie à l'autre coin de la pièce. Je perds doucement connaissance. Mes yeux s'embrument, je vois le loup s'approcher dangereusement de moi quand trois personnes le menacent dans l'embrasure de la porte et lui fait changer d'attention.

Ce soir avec James et Peter, on a décidé de suivre Remus afin savoir la raison de ses disparitions mystérieuses à chaque mois. Nous l'avons observé de notre dortoir et quelques minutes plus tard, nous avons vu une jeune fille traverser à son tour le parc. Je l'ai reconnu tout de suite : c'est Sharon, la fille avec qui j'avais passé des vacances il ya quelques années ! Elle est en train de suivre Remus ! Conscients du danger qu'elle courre de se retrouver devant un loup-garou. Tous les trois, nous n'avons qu'une idée en tête : aller à son secours.

Elle est là, étendue sur le sol, couverte de sang. Pendant que James et Peter font diversion à Remus, je me glisse dans la pièce. Je retire ma cape et je l'enveloppe dedans pour la tenir au chaud. Je la pris dans mes bras, elle ne pèse vraiment pas lourd, un vrai sac de plume ce petit ange. Elle gémit soudain lorsque je fis un mouvement un peu brusque. Je rapproche mon visage du sien :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es en sécurité maintenant, lui dis-je au creux de son oreille. »

Je pense que ça l'a rassuré car elle s'est endormie quelques secondes plus tard. Je me retourne et je vois James en train d'assommer le loup avec un sort. Le sort est plutôt efficace, le loup semble être assommé. Nous en profitons pour nous éclipser et sortit de cette maison.

Nous réussissons à rejoindre la Salle commune sans encombre. Je monte Sharon dans notre dortoir, je l'installe sur mon lit pour voir l'ampleur des dégâts. J'enlève la cape : ses bras et ses jambes ont été sauvagement lacérés, griffés. On peut voir une belle entaille profonde le long de son épaule gauche. Sa tenue est déchirée de partout et son haut laisse apparaître ses formes délicates et aussi sa maigreur. Je n'avais jamais attardé sur cette fille mais pourtant elle est pas mal. Peur qu'elle n'attrape froid, je lui enlève se vêtements et je lui cherche un short et une chemise à moi (ils sont dix fois trop grands pour elle mais cela fera l'affaire) Je me dirige vers la salle de bains pour aller chercher du désinfectant et des bandages pour panser ses plaies. Je commence à nettoyer les plaies et au fur et à mesure, je découvre qu'elle porte de plus en plus de bleus et d'ecchymoses. Elle porte aussi des cicatrices plus ou moins fraîches aux poignets et aux chevilles. Délicatement, une fois que je l'ai pansé, je lui enfile des vêtements, la borde. J'installe une chaise près de son lit afin de veiller sur elle. Elle n'est pas consciente, elle dorme amis elle émane une douce chaleur et j'ai soudain l'irrésistible envie de la prendre dans mes bras pour la protéger. J'approche d'elle, de son visage, replace une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille pose un baiser sur sa joue.

Quelque temps plus tard, les garçons me rejoignent, on s'installe tous sur le lit de James et nous commençons à parler de la nuit que nous venons de vivre. Au final, nous décidons d'amener Sharon à l'infirmerie le lendemain matin après quelques heures de sommeil.

Mais demain est un autre jour


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

La lune disparaît progressivement. La nuit se fait moins intense, le bleu de la nuit apparaît. Un nouveau jour se lève sur le château. A travers la fenêtre de la plus haute tour du château, le soleil glisse un de ses rayons sur le visage d'un jeune homme.

oOo

Je me réveille lentement encore dans un état comateux. Je n'ai pas énormément dormi cette nuit. Et quelle nuit ! Je lève la tête et je m'étire. Elle toujours là. Elle dort profondément. En tout cas, elle en a l'air. Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour que l'on pouvait deviner les pensées des gens, rien qu'en regardant leur visage endormi. Elle avait un visage serein, endormi, presque éteint. Comme un mort.

Je relève le haut de sa couverture. J'enlève un de ses pansements et ses blessures se mirent à saigner abondamment, comme la vielle. Un peu inquiet, je commence à essayer de la réveiller doucement. Elle ne bouge pas. Je la bouscule un peu plus fort. Toujours rien. J'appelle James et Remus :

« James, Peter, réveillez-vous !! On a un gros problème !!

-Sirius... dit –James

-Sirius, tu sais quelle heure il est ?demanda Peter

-Oui, trop tôt pour se lever... répondit James

-Non, C'est Sharon... Elle...

-Elle quoi ?? Demanda - James

-Elle ne se réveille pas

-QUOI ?! Exclamèrent les deux amis

Ils se levèrent brusquement, que j'en fus moi-même surpris ! Ils se dirigent alors vers son lit. Une solution s'impose alors : la conduire en urgence à l'infirmerie le plus vite possible et aussi récupérer Remus.

James ouvre la marche avec la carte, suivi de près par Peter. Moi je tiens Sharon dans mes bras. Elle est tellement belle mais si fragile… A notre arrivée, l'infirmière commence à nous sermonner mais en voyant l'état de Sharon, elle nous ordonne de sortir et de rejoindre notre dortoir. Surpris mais soulagés, nous regagnons notre dortoir pour finir la nuit.

A l'infirmerie, Sharon est toujours dans un état comateux. Mme Pomfresh l'a placé à coté du lit de Remus. L'infirmière s'installe Sharon et commence à l'examiner. En observant ses blessures, elle comprend que c'est Remus en loup-garou qui l'a attaqué. Elle prélève un peu de son sang pour vérifier si elle n'a pas été contaminée par le lycanthrope. Dans une fiole, elle verse quelques gouttes du sérum. Si le liquide devient argenté, légèrement bleuté, le test est positif. Les gouttes de sang entrent en contact avec le liquide et ce dernier devient noir. Le test est négatif ! L'infirmière est soulagée mais un panache de fumée rouge s'élève de la fiole. Le visage de l'infirmière se fige et regarde en direction du lit de Sharon.

Vers 10 heures, les maraudeurs se lèvent et commencent à faire le point sur la situation :

« Pour commencer, es-ce que l'un d'entre vous a-t-il vu Remus à l'infirmerie tout à l'heure, demande James

-Oui, répondit Peter, comme d'hab. ! Dans le lit du fond.

-Sharon, elle est aussi à l'infirmerie, continue James

-Il faudrait peut-être prévenir Evans que son amie est à l'infirmerie, non ? dit Sirius

-Bonne idée ! Je vais m'en changer ! dit James en se levant brusquement

-Non, il faut mieux que tu restes ici. Tu vas la faire fuir ! dit Sirius en le retenant

Tout penaud, James se rassoit à sa place.

-Faisons une partie de Quidditch ! Ca nous changera les idées !proposa Peter

-Bien dit Peter !s'exclamèrent les deux frères

Les Maraudeurs descendent alors au terrain, profitant de cette belle journée pour peaufiner leur tactique pour le prochain match de la saison. Mais Sirius, lui, n'avait pas trop la tête au jeu. Il garde toujours en tête le visage de Sharon, portant les traces de coups. De retour aux vestiaires, James s'inquiète pour lui. Il remarque que Sirius a la tête ailleurs ! Après cette partie de Quidditch, les maraudeurs ont l'estomac sur les talons. Ils décident alors de rentrer pour aller manger. Sur le chemin du retour, ils croisent Lily. James s'avance avant d'avoir passer sa main dans les cheveux, comme pour leur donner l'air ébouriffé :

« Lily, le soleil de ma journée ! Comment vas-tu, beauté ?

-Très mal quand tu t'approches trop près de moi ! Sirius, aurais-tu vu Sharon ce matin ? Elle n'est pas dans le dortoir des filles !

-Oui, elle a l'infirmerie...

-A l'infirmerie !! Qu'es qui lui est arrivée ? C'est grave ?

Les Maraudeurs se regardent, l'air perplexe

-Tu sais, hier c'était la pleine lune et... dit Sirius

-Oh non !! Elle sait pour Remus ? Elle... Elle...

-Oui, elle est tombée sur Remus en loup...

-Et vous l'avez laissé faire ! Vous aviez pensé aux conséquences ! Vous n'êtes que des irresponsables ! Crie-t-elle en pleurant

-Lily ! Attends... dit Sirius, mais elle est déjà partie

-Il vaut mieux aller au dortoir pour déposer nos affaires, propose Peter

-mouais, répondit Sirius

-allez Sirius, ca va aller !

-Si tu le dis...

oOo

Vers midi, Remus se réveille doucement à l'infirmerie.

Quel mal de crâne horrible ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir la gueule de bois. Tout tourne autour de moi, il faut mieux que je me recouche. J'essaye alors de me remémorer la soirée ainsi que le nuit précédente. Avant la transformation, je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir personne d'autre à part l'infirmière. Mais lors que j'étais loup, je me souviens d'avoir reçu un coup à la tête et aussi d'un sentiment de danger. Oui, je me suis senti agressé, comme un sentiment que la personne qui avait en face de lui, lui voulait du mal. Mais cette personne, c'est.

Remus saute de son lit et se dirige rapidement vers celui de Sharon :

« Sharon ! Sharon ! Tu m'entends, C'est Remus ! Je suis tellement désolé ! Réponds-moi, s'il te plait ! Ouvre les yeux ! Allez fais un effort ! Réveilles toi, je t'en supplie !!

L'infirmière sort alors de son bureau :

-M. Lupin, regagnez votre lit je vous prie !

-Non, attendez, elle va se réveiller ! Laissez moi un peu de temps !

-Je suis désolée mais vous devez regagner vote lit. Je vais vous administrer des calmants. Cela va vous aider...

-NON !! Je veux qu'elle se réveille !

-M. Lupin...

-Pourquoi es-ce que vous ne faites rien ? C'est elle qui a besoin de soins ! Pas moi !

-M. Lupin, Melle Silverstone est dans le coma.

-Quoi ?!

-Elle ne se réveillera que quand elle le décidera d'elle-même. On ne peut rien faire.

Mais si on peut faire quelque chose ! La magie peut sauver des gens alors pourquoi pas elle ! »

Les Maraudeurs, arrivés depuis un certain moment, assistent impuissants à cette scène, Lily aussi est présente :

« Mme Pomfresh ?

-Oui, Melle Evans ?

-Puis-je accompagner M. Lupin faire un tour dehors, pour qu'il se dégourdisse les jambes ?

-Oui, en effet, M. lupin, veuillez accompagnez Melle Evans à l'extérieur.

-Non, je reste ici.

-M. Lupin, ne me forcez pas à employer la manière forte !

-Mm...

Lily et Remus sortent de l'infirmerie et se dirigent vers le parc. Ils s'installent près du grand chêne eu bord du Lac noir. Remus s'assoit par terre, Lily s'installe près de lui, le regarde l'air inquiète

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Je ne vais pas te bouffer !

-Pourquoi tu me parles sur ce ton ? Je viens te voir en amie et c'est comme ça que tu me traites ! Si c'est ce que tu penses, je m'en vais

-Non, reste ! Je... Je suis désolé. Tu sais, avec la pleine lune, je suis un peu à fleur de peau.

-Mais je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens mais je te comprends. C'est pour toi que j'ai arrangé cette balade avec l'accord de l'infirmière. Pour qu'on puisse discuter, si tu veux. »

Un ange passe.

« C'est ma faute.

-Quoi ?!

-Oui, si Sharon est dans cet état c'est ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais accepté de pouvoir vivre une existence normale. Je n'aurais jamais du demander au directeur Dumbledore de m'intégrer dans l'école. Je savais qu'un jour, il y aurait eu un accident. Et en effet, c'est arrivé. Sharon n'aurait pas due tomber sur moi quand j'étais loup-garou.

-Tu n'es pas responsable. Ne te fais du mal comme ça. Elle a juste suivi son instinct, sa curiosité.

-Le plus étrange, c'est que je me rappelle d'elle. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que pendant je suis transformé, je me rappelle rarement des personnes que je rencontre. Seuls ceux dont je reconnais l'odeur comme les Maraudeurs ou toi. Mais elle, elle sentait... La peur, le danger. Jusqu'elle s'est approchée de moi, j'ai agi comme si ma vie en dépendait et pour le loup, Sharon représentait un danger. C'est pour ça qu'il s 'est défendu, à sa manière...

-Tu le dis toi-même, c'est le loup qui a agi. Pas toi ! Arrête de te culpabiliser ! Ce n'est pas ta faute. Si tu étais un être sans cœur, tu n'éprouves pas ces sentiments là !

-Tu as peut-être raison...

-Mais bien sûr que j'ai raison ! Bon comment te sens-tu ? Ca va mieux ?

-Oui, merci de m'avoir écouter.

-Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi !dit-elle en déposant un baiser pour son front, bon on va voir si Sharon s'est réveillé

-OK ! dit Remus avec un léger sourire

Lily elle était heureuse de voir ainsi son ami sourire.

oOo

A l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh se demande quelque décision prendre. Il valait mieux demander l'avis du professeur Dumbledore. Sharon doit peut-être être placée à Saint Mangouste si son état se détériore plus gravement.

oOo

Mes paupières s'ouvrent doucement, j'ai comme l'impression d'être dans le coton. J'ai mal à chaque centimètre carré de mon corps. Après la nuit que je viens de passer, le contraire aurait été étonnant. Je tourne la tête sur le coté. Au loin, j'aperçois la silhouette d'un groupe de personnes, ils sont peut-être 4 ou 5, je ne sais pas trop. Une personne s'approche de toi :

« Melle Silverstone ? Vous êtes réveillée ?

-Oui... répondis-je la gorge sèche, Puis-je avoir un verre d'eau, s'il vous plait

-Bien sûr, dit la personne en me tendant verre

-Merci, répondis-je avant de boire d'un trait le verre, mais où suis-je

-Vous êtes à l'infirmerie je suis Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière.

-Qu'es ce qui m'ai arrivé ?

-Vous vous êtes faites attaquée par un loup-garou.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Je sui contaminée ? J'ai été mordue ?

-Non, mais...

-Mais ?!

-Saviez-vous que vous êtes un vampire ?

- Une vampire ?!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Un vampire ? Moi ? _Non, c'est impossible !_ Je le sais bien. C'était impossible. Mes parents sont Moldus. Quand j'ai reçu ma lettre m'annonçant mon entrée à Poudlard, J'ai été tellement surprise que j 'ai fais des recherches sur ma famille. J'ai reconstitué mon arbre généalogique sur 3 à 4 générations. Toutes les générations étaient Moldues ! _C'est impossible, impossible_ ! L'infirmière s'était forcément trompée. Cela arrive à tout le monde de faire une erreur. _C'est impossible que je sois un vampire !_

« Buvez ça, ça ira mieux » dit l'infirmière en me tendant un autre verre contenant une potion violette.

Je pris le gobelet que l'infirmière me tendait et le vide en quelques gorgées. Je me sens aussitôt somnoler et tout devient flou autour de moi. _C'est impossible..._Les lampes vacillent comme si elles m'adressaient un clin d'œil amical. Mes paupières commencent à devenir lourdes. J'ai comme l'impression que tout mon corps s'enfonce de plus en plus profondément dans le matelas de plume et, avant même d'avoir bu la dernière goutte de potion, avant d'avoir prononcer le moindre mot, l'épuisement a eu raison de moi et me plonge dans un profond sommeil._ Non, c'est impossible..._

oOo

James regarda Peter puis Sirius tour à tour, l'air étonné et perplexe. Ils n'en reviennent pas. Lily et Remus aussi sont arrivé et on entendu la révélation de l'infirmière. Sirius, lui, ne relève pas la tête, il est complètement abasourdi par cette nouvelle. Il se sentait en partie coupable de ce qui était arrivé à Sharon la nuit derrière.

« J'en étais sûr... dit Remus

-Quoi ?! Tu étais au courant de quelque chose ? Dis-nous ce que tu sais !dit James

-Non, répondit-il, c'est juste que la nuit dernière, j'aie eu un pressentiment quand je l'ai vu, quand le loup l'a vu...

-Mais comment cela peut-être possible ?se demande Lily

-Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire ?questionne Sirius

-Sharon s 'est confié à moi en tant qu'amie et elle m'a dit que toute sa famille était d'origine moldue. Elle a fait elle-même des recherches sur sa famille vue qu'elle était tellement étonnée de recevoir sa lettre.

-Ah ! Les histoires de famille, ça me connaît ! dit Sirius

-Black... dit Lily, exaspérée

-Quoi, Evans ? Faut bien détendre l'atmosphère !s'exclame Sirius

-Oui, mais là, c'est pas le meilleur moment !répondit Lily

-Et si on passait le reste de la journée dans la salle commune ? On serait plus à l'aise et plus tranquille pour discuter ? Proposa Peter

-Ouais, c'est une bonne idée !dit James. Remus, tu viens avec nous ?demanda James

-Non, je reste jusqu'à ce soir à l'infirmerie. Je vous rejoindrais dan la salle commune après le dîner. Je vais rester ici et veiller sur Sharon

-OK, bon à ce soir ! dit James

oOo

Je me réveille enfin. Je suis toujours à l'infirmerie, mais celle-ci est vidée. Je tourne la tête vers la droite pour voir si Remus dort aussi mais, non. Il s'est assit sur une chaise et est en train de dormir, la tête posée sur mon lit, calée entre ses deux bras croisés. J'essaye de le réveiller en l'appelant doucement, mais rien à faire. Je lui caresse le bras avec le dos de ma main tout en l'appelant. Je lui murmure à l'oreille de se réveiller.

Au moment où je m'y attends le moins, Remus m'attrape violemment le poignet droit avec une certaine fureur dans son regard. Surprise, je recule et m'enfonce dans mon lit. Remus reprend don état normal :

« Désolé, j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment...

-C'est de ma faute ! Je n'aurais pas due te titiller pour te réveiller. C'était une mauvaise idée... dis-je, confuse

-Non, c'est pas grave, répondit-il gêné, ça va mieux ?

-Tout est embrouillé dans ma tête ! Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Tout ce que je pensais être, mes origines, tout s'écroule autour de moi ! Je...

Remus me prend tout à coup dans ses bras.

-Je sais que tu te poses beaucoup de questions. Je ne peux pas y répondre mais je serai là pour toi ! Si tu veux, je pourrais t'aider à faire des recherches, dit-il

-Merci, répondit-elle, au fait, pourquoi es-ce que tu dormais sur mon lit tout à l'heure ?

-Euh, pour veiller sur toi ! On ne se savait pas quand tu te réveillerais

-Melle Silverstone, vous êtes réveillée ! M. Lupin veillez regagner votre lit, je dois ausculter Melle Silverstone. »

Je vois Remus regagner son lit. Mme Pomfresh installe un paravent autour du mien. Elle enlève mes bandages mais les plaies s'ouvrent et se remettent à saigner. Mme Pomfresh referme les bandages et va dans son bureau. Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard avec des tissus de couleur foncés :

« J'ai compris la raison pour laquelle vos blessures ne guérissaient pas. Je vais vous appliquer des bandages pour vous protéger des rayons ultraviolets. Vous devrez aussi protéger votre peau du soleil en évitant des vêtements trop courts et de couleur foncé. Vous aviez peut-être déjà remarqué que vous ne supportiez pas trop le soleil en été ?

-Oui, c'est vrai qu'en été, j'ai la peau plus sensible. Elle rougit plus facilement au soleil.

Porter des vêtements pas trop courts et de couleur foncée, Je ne pense pas que ce sera difficile. Ma garde robe tourne autour du rouge, noir et gris. Je porte toujours des mitaines quand je suis en débardeur ou en T-shirt. C'est comme une seconde nature chez moi. Je comprends pourquoi j'ai toujours été attiré par le style gothique !

-Quand es-ce que je pourrais sortir de l 'infirmerie ?

-Pas avant minimum deux jours, répondit l'infirmière

-S'il vous plait, laissez moi sortir plus ! J'ai l'impression de tourner en rond depuis que je suis ici !

-Si je trouve quelqu'un pour prendre soin de vous, je pourrais éventuellement vous laisser sortir, dit-elle en tournant la tête en direction de Remus, M. Lupin, vous sentez-vous capable de s'occuper de Melle Silverstone ?

-Euh... Oui, pourquoi pas ?

Je suis étonné par son comportement. Vu comment il a agi tout à l'heure envers moi, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il veut se faire pardonner.

-Melle Silverstone ?

-Oui ! Dis-je en reprenant mes esprits

-Vous êtes d'accord ?

-Oui, oui. Absolument, répondis-je, un peu dans le vague

-Alors c'est arrangé ! dit l'infirmière, vous pouvez sortir tous les deux se soir à partir de 20h, après le dîner

-Merci Mme Pomfresh, dit Sharon, toute excité

-Mais pour le moment, vous devez vous reposer

-Oui madame, disons en cœur moi et Remus

Vers 20h, moi et Remus nous sortons de l'infirmerie, après avoir écouté ses dernières recommandations de l'infirmière. De plus, j'ai gagné une paire de béquilles pour m'aider à me déplacer. On se dirige vers l'escalier menant à la tour de Gryffondor. Remus s'arrête et se tourne vers moi :

« Sharon ?

-Oui ?

-Le reste des Maraudeurs m'ont donné rendez-vous dans la salle commune. Ca tu dis de te rejoindre à nous ?

- Non, je ne préfère pas. Je n'a as envie de vous déranger !

-Mais, il y aura aussi Lily qui sera là. Alors, tu viens ? S'il te plait ? Me dit-il avec un air de chien battu

-OK, Ok. Si tu le prends comme ça, je viens

-Ouais !! »

Arrivé dans la salle commune, les Maraudeurs et Lily nous attendent :

« SURPRISE, crient-ils en cœur

-On vous a préparé une petite fête pour votre retour dans le dortoir des garçons, dit Lily, Sharon, tu viens avec nous, n'es pas ?

-Oui, si tu insistes !

-Mais les blessés passent d'abord, me dit Sirius tout en me portant dans ses bras

-Sirius, dis-je embarrassée, c'est pas la peine. Je peux marcher toute seule. J'ai un peu mal mais ça va aller.

-Non, les grands blessés ont besoin de beaucoup d'attention, me dit-il en montant les escaliers, nous voilà arriver à destination, finit-il en me déposant à l'entrée du dortoir.

Le reste du groupe nous suit derrière. Mais brusquement, les garçons se précipitent dans leur dortoir.

« Qu'es-ce qui ont les garçons ? Me demande Lily

-Je ne sais pas, mais il vaut mieux attendre un peu ici avant d'entrer

-Mais moi, je veux voir ce qui fabrique

-Lily, attends ! » M'exclame mais Lily a déjà ouvert la porte

Dans le dortoir, on dirait qu'un Niffleur est passé et tout dévasté sur son passage. James est train de ranger ses affaires de Quidditch, Remus ses livres, Peter ses paquets de bonbons. Je regarde Lily, elle se retourne vers moi, me regarde en haussant les épaules et nous éclatons de rire. Les Maraudeurs s'arrêtent, surpris et nous regardent :

« Ca va les filles ?demande James

-Je crois qu'on est en train de les perdre, dit Sirius

-Oui, oui ça va ! répondit Lily entre deux fous rires

Moi, je suis pliée en deux, je ris de bon cœur mais très vitre de suffoque. Je m'allonge sur le lit le plus proche

-Sharon, ça va ? Me demande Lily

-Oui, juste une crampe à cause du fou rire, répondis-je en me forçant à esquisser un sourire. Je grimace mais il faut que j'attende que la douleur passe.

- repose-toi un peu, Sharon, me dit Remus, pendant qu'on prépare la fête. Tu peux te reposer. On te réveillera quand tout sera prêt.

-Ok, merci

En vérité, la douleur me tiraille de tout part de mon coté droit. Je passe ma main sous mon T-shirt et je la sors. Elle est Rouge, rouge comme su sang, du sang frais. Pour ne pas qu'ils le voient, je ne essuyer pas la main sur les draps. Il ne me reste plus qu'une solution : me lécher la main. Moi qui suis allergique à la viande et à tous aliments sanguins, j'espère que ça ira.

Ma vraie nature prend alors le dessus. Mes pupilles rétrécissent. Je sens montée en moi un sentiment de rage et une soif intense. Remus la sentit et se retourne vers moi. Il s'approche tout doucement de toi. Moi, je n'ai qu'une envie : le mordre. Il me parle doucement

« Sharon, regarde-moi. Dans les yeux

Je tourne la tête brusquement vers lui. Il fait un léger mouvement de recul en voyant mes yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend mais je peux peut-être en profiter pour l'attaquer. Je commence à entrouvrir la bouche, mes incisives en avant

-Sharon, reprends-toi ! Me dit il, je sais que tu es là. Reprends le dessus sur cette chose. Tu ne dois pas la laisser prendre le contrôle sur toi ! dit-il tout doucement en me secouant légèrement

Je reprends soudainement mes esprits. Je reviens progressivement à la réalité. Seul Remus et moi avons été les témoins de cet épisode. Lily en train e rire aux blagues de Sirius en compagnie de James. Peter, lui, est parti chercher le ravitaillent, sans doute. Remus est moi nous regagnons le reste du groupe.

La soirée se passe plutôt bien, tout le monde rigole, l'ambiance est bonne. On a rapprochait deux lits pour qu'ils servent de canapés. Moi et Lily on s'est installé sur un mais au dernier moment, James s'est glissé entre nous deux. Il n'a pas arrêté de draguer Lily toute la soirée, il s'est aussi fait jeter plusieurs fois ! Mais au final, elle riait à ses pitreries. Je crois que le courant passe plutôt bien entre eux, quand James ne se rend pas idiot.

Je sui tellement fatigué qu'au bout de une heure, une heure et demi après le début de la fête, je m'endors sur le lit, complètement épuisée.

oOo

« Tiens on dirait que notre petite Sharon s'est endormie, remarque James en jetant un coup d'œil à sa droite

-Ah oui, dit Lily, elle devait être complètement claquée. Je vais la réveiller pour la conduire à notre dortoir...

-Non, laisse-la, coupa Sirius

-Je te demande pardon Sirius, mais je ne vais pas la laisser avec toi dans ce dortoir pour passer la nuit, surtout avec toi

-C'est bon, je vais pas la bouffer

-Je vais l'installer sans mon lit au fond du dortoir, propose Remus. Avec un bon sort d'insonorisation, elle dormira tranquille. Tu es d'accord Lily ?

-Oui, répondit-elle

-Pourquoi tu le laisse faire et pas moi ? demande Sirius

-Parce que lui, ce n'est pas un coureur de jupons. J 'ai pas confiance, dit-elle

-Que puis-je faire alors pour gagner ta confiance Evans, dit –il tout en se rapprochant

-Premièrement, en restant le plus éloigné de moi, répondit –elle avec un sourire, James tordu de rire à coté d'elle

-Faites pas autant de bruit, s'exclame Remus, faut pas la réveiller. Elle doit à bout de force. En plus, l'infirmière m'a demandé de veiller sur elle et de prendre soin d'elle

-Oh, Remus joue les chevaliers servants, disent les Maraudeurs en cœur

-Les mecs, qu'es ce qu'ils peuvent être gamin quelque fois !! Dit Lily, exaspérée

Je la porte avec précaution pour ne pas qu'elle se réveille et je la dépose sur mon lit. Je ferme les rideaux du lit et lance un sort d'insonorisation. Je jette un coup d'œil avant pour voir ce que font les autres. Ils l'ont l'air occupé, en train de se marrer, James à l'air lui plutôt à l'aise avec Lily. Ils ne rendent pas tellement occupés de mon absence. Je décide alors de rester passer la nuit avec Sharon (pour veiller sur elle, bien sûr !)

Il lui enlève sa robe de sorcière pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise. Je remarque alors une trace rouge sur son T-shirt. Redoutant la réponse à mon inquiétude, je relève son T-shirt et je constate que l'une des ses plaies s'est ouverte. Elle a due faire un mouvement brusque tout à l'heure, quand nous étions occupés. Quel idiot, j'aurais faire plus attention à elle ! Je m'éclipse le temps d'aller de chercher dans mon sac les bandages que l'infirmière m'avait donné avant qu'on quitte l'infirmerie. Je lui remplace ses bandes et lui place de nouvelles, je lui rends en place son T-shirt. J'installe à ses côtés, calé corne elle à moitié couché. Je la sens se blottir contre moi et je commence à m'endormir, rassuré.

oOo

Je me retrouve dans une salle obscure. La lumière traverse les fins rideaux de la fenêtre ouverte en face de moi. Cette lumière est filtrée par un voilage blanc, ce qui donne une ambiance austère à la pièce. Je regarde autour : des corps jonchent le sol autour de moi ! Je m'approche de celui le plus près de moi. Je relève les quelques mèches de cheveux qui cachent le visage de l'inconnu. C'est Lily ! A coté, j'approche des autre corps : James, puis Sirius, Peter et enfin Remus ! C'est un cauchemar ! Ils portent tous une marque au niveau de la nuque : deux trous ruisselant de sang, comme une morsure ! Une morsure... Une morsure de vampire ? Je regarde mes mains : elles sont pleines de sang. Je recule, espérant fuir cette scène. Je me heurte à un meuble dans mon dos. Je me retourne, devant un miroir, reflétant le portrait d'une créature portant les mêmes vêtements que moi, les mêmes cheveux ! Mais sa bouche est pleine de sang, dégoulinant sur son menton et son cou, les pupilles d'un rouge flamboyant, le teint extrêmement pâle ! Je me touche le visage pour vérifier que ce reflet n'est pas le mien. Mais celui exécute en mêle temps les mêmes mouvements que moi ! Je me retourne vers les corps : c'est n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça !! Non !!NON !! **NON !!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Je me réveille trempée de sueur, complètement désorientée

« Sharon !

Je cris, surprise et effrayée :

-N'approche pas, je suis un monstre, non !

-Non, c'est moi dit la personne en approchant un point de lumière vers lui, c'est Remus !me rassure-t-il

-Qu'es ce que tu fais ici, dans le dortoir des files ?demande-je

-Non, ici, tu es dans le dortoir des garçons ! On avait une fête et tu t'es endormie. Je t'ai conduis ici pour te reposer. »

Je suis soulagée mais je m'effondre

« Non, ne t'approches pas de moi ! Je ne suis qu'un monstre. Je ne mérite pas d'exister !

-Mais non, rassure Remus, moi aussi je suis dis ça quand j'ai été contaminé. Tu as tout à fait le droit de vivre. Ta vie t'appartient, tu es la seule à décider.

-Non, elle ne m'appartient pas ! Je n'arrive même pas à contrôler mes sentiments, alors comment maîtriser ma vie ?

-Je te comprends, en quelque sorte...

-Non, tu ne comprends pas !coupe-je. Tu es, tu n'es pas...

-Tu crois peut-être que le fait d'être un loup-garou est quelque chose de commun, de normal ? Moi, je ne pense pas, s'exclame-t-il. Alors si tu ne tiens pas à mon aide, tant pis. Mais crois-moi, je suis peut-être le seul à te comprendre. Et moi, à ta place, je prendrais l'aide que les autres te donne et d'arrêter de t'apitoyer sur toi-même, dit-il en se relevant pour partir

-Non, reste ! Pour moi, demander de l'aide est un signe de faiblesse. Alors je ne suis pas capable d'assumer ses choix.

-Au contraire, tu te trompes. C'est une preuve de maturité et d'intelligence. Nous sommes là pour toi : moi, les Maraudeurs, Lily. Même si on ne te dit pas directement

-Je ne suis pas habituée à ce qu'on soucis de moi. Je voulais te remercier

-De rien. Tu sais, on se connaît depuis peu, amis avec du temps, on pourra se faire plus confiance.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui, tout ce que tu voudras

-je voulais juste de demander ce que tu faisais à dormir à côté de moi ?

-Je veillais sur toi. C'est l'infirmière qui me l'a demandé. Elle a eu raison d'ailleurs car j'ai vu que l'une de tes plaies s'était ouverte

-Quoi ? T'as été regardé ?

-Oui... désolé mais j'ai vu une tâche de sang sur ton T-shirt alors j'ai changé ton pansement et voilà tout.

-Remus ?

-Quoi ? dit-il en relevant la tête

-Merci

De rien, dit-il, un peu embarrassé, mais je suis là pour ça ! dit-il avec un sourire. Je vais rejoindre les autres et je te laisse dormi, d'accord ? Bonne nuit, me souhait-il en me prenant dans ses bras en me faisant un câlin.

Il se lève et referme les rideaux derrière de lui.

Au petit matin, le jour perce à travers les rideaux. Je me lève et j'attrape mes béquilles pour que je m'habille. J'ai encore un peu de mal à marcher, il faut que je m'habitue à les utiliser. Le dortoir est vide, ils ont du aller manger. Je me dirige vers l'escalier. J'entame la descente c'est-à-dire posé mon pied sur la première marche.

« Besoin d'aide ? Me demande une voix dans mon dos

Je sursaute et je me retourne : Sirius.

« Ca va pas de faire peur aux gens comme ça ! Tu pourrais m'aider au lieu de...

-A vos ordres princesse, me coupe-t-il en me portant.

Je descends les escaliers dans les bras de Sirius. Il me dépose sur le canapé, avant d'aller chercher mes béquilles à l'étage. Il m'aide à prendre les escaliers pour aller dans la Grande Salle.

Nous sommes dimanche matin, alors il n'y a pas grand monde à manger à cette heure ici. On mange, on discute tous ensemble.

« On sort pour aller faire un tour dans le parc ?propose Peter

-Désolé, je vais à l'infirmerie pour faire une visite de routine et je vous rejoins

-Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ?demande Lily

-Non merci, ça ira. En plus, je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais rester là-bas !

Ils continuent leur chemin tout droit, je tourne à gauche. Je me dirige tranquillement vers l'infirmerie. Dans un couloir, un groupe de Serpentard se dirige vers la grande salle. Je les ignore et continue ma route. C'est alors que l'un d 'entre eux me fait un croche patte, me bloquant ainsi mes béquilles. Je m'effondre sur le sol, incapable de me relever. Je sens le sang coulé sur ma peau : ma blessure a due s'est ouverte. Et merde ! L'un des Serpentard me soulève. Il me plaque contre le mur, me bloque pour pas que je bouge de trop :

« Alors c'est toi qui traîne avec les Maraudeurs maintenant ? En plus d'Evans, il leur fallait une deuxième Sang de bourbe à leur collection. Mais toi, dit-il en caressant mes cheveux, tu vas être sage et pas nous causer d'ennui

-Lâche-la Malefoy !dit une voix en face de moi. Enlève tes sales pattes d'elle sinon...

Le Serpentard se retourne et me lâche, je peux voir Sirius qui lui ait front.

-Sinon, quoi ? Tu vas appeler tes petits copains pour nous faire peur ?

-Non, je défie en duel l'un de vous. Si je gagne, vous devrez laisser Sharon tranquille

-Et si tu perds ?

-Alors vous pourriez passer vos nerfs sur moi.

-Ok mais alors je pose moi aussi une condition : je choisis ton adversaire.

-D'accord

-Regulus, viens ici !

-Non... Dit Sirius

Je vois le visage de Sirius se crispé. Un jeune garçon de troisième année sort du rang : c'est le portrait miniature de Sirius avec des cheveux plus courts et des yeux d'un vert d'eau. C'est le petit frère de Sirius !

- Allez, vas-y Regulus ! Tu vas le battre » encourage ses camarades

Regulus relève la tête et s'avance. IL tremble de tout son corps. Je vois qu'il a peur. Sirius, lui aussi. Je sais qu'il n'osera pas lever la main sur son frère même s'il est à Serpentard. Le duel est complètement inégal !

« Rictusempra ! Lance Regulus

Sirius pare le sort mais son frère revient à l'attaque

-Repulso !

Sirius est surpris et est repoussé de quelques mètres en arrière. Mais il se relève, prêt à encore à se laisser faire

-Expelliarmus !

Sirius est désarmé et Regulus lance sa dernière attaque :

-_**Deflectum**_ ! »

Cette fois, le coup est trop fort. Sirius tombe à terre, incapable de se relever.

« Bravo, Regulus, s'exclament ses copains

-Sirius, non !! Cri ai-je

J'essaye de me relever pour aller l'aider. Je le vois me regarder et me jeter un sort. J'essaye de bouger mais je ne peux pas. Sirius m'a piégé ! IL m'a jeté un sort pour que je bouge pas, pour ne pas me retrouver en face des Serpentards.

Le groupe de Serpentards s'avance vers lui, lui administrant au passage des coups de pied bien placés, dans le ventre, dans les tibias. J'assiste impuissante à cette scène. Au final, le dénommé Malefoy attrape Sirius par le col de sa robe et lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille. Il le laisse à nouveau tomber par terre et lui lance un Endoloris. Sirius se tord de tous les cotés, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps, je ne peux pas laisser faire ça. Mais je ne peux rien faire ! Les forces de Sirius s'affaiblissent et le sort s 'annule. Je peux bouger, je rampe alors le plus vite que je peux jusqu'à lui.

« Sirius, u m'entends ?

-Sharon, dit-il avec une grimace de douleur

-Je suis tellement désolée. Pardonne-moi, je t'en pris. C'est ma faute

-Non, tu te trompes. Mais il faut que j'aile chercher de l'aide. J'aurais trop de mal à te porter alors attends moi là, je ...

-Non ! Je vais prévenir Lily.

-Mais, il ne faut pas que tu bouges !

-Sans bouger, je peux ! Attends !_ Accio hibou _!

J'écris sur un papier où nous trouver et j'accroche le papier à la patte de l'hibou.

-Sharon, ça va ? Tu es toute pâle.

-C'est vrai que j'ai la tête qui tourne un peu mais ça va !

-C'est quoi cette tâche là ? demande-t-il en me montrant ma tâche de sang sur ma robe.

-C'est rien t'inquiète ! Je peux dormir contre toi en attendant les autres ?

-Oui, vas-y ! »Dit il en se collant à moi

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Quelques minutes plus tard, les Maraudeurs et Lily arrivent :

« Qu'es ce qui vous est arrivé ? demande Lily

-On vous expliquera plus tard » répond Sirius

James et Peter aident Sirius à se lever et Remus me porte pour me conduire à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière ne nous pose pas de questions, elle nous installe dans nos lits. Sirius a quelques côtes cassés et plusieurs bleus. Elle s'occupe ensuite de ma plaie. Elle décide de la recoudre de façon magique et applique un bandage anti-UV.

A midi, les autres sortent pour aller manger. Nous restons à l'infirmerie moi et Sirius. Je touche à peine à mon plateau. Je jette un sort _Evaso_ et j'écarte le plateau de mon lit.

« Sharon, tu n'as rien dis depuis qu'on est entré à l'infirmerie. T'es sure que ça va ?

-Oui, oui... C'est juste que...

-Que quoi ?

Je me sens responsable de ce qui t'es arrivé. Je ... C'est ma faute !

-Non ! Tu sais, la nuit où tu t'es fait attaquer, je me sentais responsable de ton état. Je ne veux pas que tu culpabilises pour moi. Je m'inquiète pour toi, tu sais. Tu... Tu comptes pour moi.

-Si je comprends bien, on est quitte !

-En quelque sorte

-On se promet qu'on culpabilise plus chacun pour l'autre, d'accord ?

-OK.

-En tout cas, j'espère qu'on pourra sortir dès ce soir. »

En fin de soirée, l'infirmière nous laisse sortir avec les recommandations habituelles, insiste sur le fait que je n'hésite pas à revenir si jamais mes blessures se rouvrent. L'infirmière me dit pour finir que je n'ai plus besoin de mes béquilles. Avec Sirius, on regagne le dortoir sans encombre. En arrivant, Lily me saute au cou :

« Alors maintenant, tu vas nous raconter ce qui vous est arrivé !

-Je suis trop crevée, je vais me coucher. Mais Sirius pourra vous raconter nos péripéties.

-Bon, ben bonne nuit ! A demain ! Me dit Lily

Je salue tout le monde et je monte dans notre dortoir et me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Demain, une nouvelle semaine commence et j'ai l'intention de fouiller à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches sur mon passé...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Au petit matin, je me réveille. Je vais prendre ma douche et réveille Lily. L'infirmière m'a conseillé de me couvrir la peau. Nous sommes en avril, les premiers rayons de soleil arrivent. La matinée de cours débute. Les cours se suivent et se ressemblent. Je travaille dur pour rattraper mon retard de ce week-end. A midi, Remus me propose qu'on travaille ensemble à la bibliothèque, pour qu'il m'aide. Je le remercie et accepte son aide. Aujourd'hui, on finit les cours à 15h30 car le créneau de 15h30 à 17h30 est réservé à l'entraînement de Quidditch et des options. Le dernier cours de la journée est Métamorphose. La cloche sonne la fin des cours, tout le monde se précipite pour sortir de la classe. Mme McGonagall m'interpelle :

« Melle Silverstone, veuillez venir à mon bureau je vous prie.

-On se rejoint dehors. Attendez-moi dans le parc, dis-je aux Maraudeurs et à Lily. J'arrive professeur, répondis-je en m'avançant vers son bureau

-le directeur Dumbledore m'a changé de vous dire qu'il vous attendait dans son bureau après le dîner de ce soir. Le mot de passe est Plume en sucre.

-Bien Madame, je peux sortie ?

-Encore une minute, en tant que directrice de la maison Gryffondor, j'ai eu la visite de Mme Pomfresh.

Je déglutis avec difficulté. J'espère que cela n'a rien à voir avec notre altercation avec le groupe de Serpentard.

-Elle m'a parlé de cette nuit de vendredi à samedi et de votre rencontre avec M. Lupin.

-Ah...

-Je voulais vous demander de garder le secret sur sa lycanthropie.

-Bien sûr ! Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

-J'espère que vous vous êtes remise et que vous avez rattrapé les cours.

-Oui, justement, je comptais le faire durant les deux heures à venir.

-Bien, si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas.

-Merci, au revoir

-Au revoir. »

Je sors de la classe est me dirige vers la sortie. Je croise le même groupe de Serpentard qui traîne dans les couloirs :

« Alors toujours en train de traîner seule dans des couloirs déserts.

-Oui, mais on dirait que je suis pas seule.

Il me planque violemment contre le mur

-Black t'a laissé un sursis mais t'inquiète, je m'occuperais de ton cas plus tard, me murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

-J'ai saisi mais maintenant, lâche-moi !

-Tu me donnes des ordres, espèce de sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! Tu vas payer, me dit-il en menaçant de son poing.

-M. Malefoy, que faites vous dans les couloirs avec vos camarades de votre maison ? demande le professeur McGonagall. Vous tenez à ce que je vous retire des points ?

-Non, madame. On allait justement sortir.

-Alors, allez-y ! »

Je profite de l'arrivée du professeur McGonagall pour m'éclipser. Je vais dans le parc où je trouve toute la bande.

« Ca va ? Me demande Sirius

-Oui, très bien, répondis-je d'une vois peu assuré, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-A cause de ton rendez-vous avec le mère McGonagall ! Ca s'est bien passé ?

-Ah oui, j'ai rendez-vous avec le directeur Dumbledore à la fin de la journée.

-Pourquoi ? En cœur tous en cœur

-Je ne sais pas » répondis-je en haussant les épaules

La sonnerie retentit, annoncent la reprise des cours.

« Bon, nous, on va à l'entraînement de Quidditch, disent James et Sirius

-Moi, je vais en cours de runes avec les Serdaigles, dit Lily

-J'accompagne Sirius et James à l'entraînement, annonce Peter

-On dirait qu'il reste plus que nous ! Dis-je à Remus en me tournant vers lui.

-Oui, prête à bosser ? Me demande-t-il

-Toujours ! » Répondis-je avant qu'on éclate de rire.

On travaille pendant une heure et demie :

« Ou, dit Remus en s'étirant, on a bien bossé, tu trouves pas ?

-Si approuvais-je

-Ca te dit d'aller voir les autres à l'entraînement ? Me propose Remus

-Si tu veux ! » Répondis-je en approuvant son idée

On sort du château et entrons dans le parc

« Tu sais Remus

-Oui ?

-Tu m'as dis que si j'avais des problèmes, je pouvais de demander de l'aide

-Euh oui Mais, ça dépend quoi ! Rien de grave ?

-Pourrais-tu m'aider à enquêter sur mes origines ?

Il s'arrête.

-Je ne te suis pas...

- Je ne pense pas que mes parents ne doivent pas être mes parents biologiques.

-Tu de vais mieux en parler avec eux d'abord avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives.

-Si tu le dis...

-Allez viens on a le temps de voir la fin de l'entraînement » dit-il en me prenant par la main.

Nous courrons, arrivons et nous nous installons pour regarder la fin de l'entraînement. On attend que les garçons sortent des vestiaires. Je salue les filles de l'équipe et l'une d'entre elles me glisse à l'oreille :

« Je ne savais pas qu'entre toi et Remus...

-Non, non. Tu te trompes, on est juste pote !

-Alors t'as un pote très mignon. Fais gaffe à pas le laisser filer », me conseille-t-elle

Une fois les garçons sortis des vestiaires, on se dirige vers le château où Lily doit sûrement nous attendre pour manger. On dîne, les garçons avalent des quantités folles de nourriture, le Quidditch doit leur creuser l'estomac. Mais moi, somme d'habitude, je prends mon menu végétarien. Depuis que je suis toute petite, mes parents m'ont dis que j'ai été allergique à tous les aliments issus de matière animale. Je ne devais jamais en manger, car ils m'avaient dis à l 'époque que je pouvais en mourir. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi. Je me lève de table pour aller à mon rendez-vous avec le directeur Dumbledore :

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Demandent en cœur Sirius et Remus

-Si vous voulez, vous pouvez venir tous les deux » répondis-je surprise

On monte les escaliers, et on arrive devant la gargouille du directeur. Les garçons me disent qu'ils restent m'attendre au pied de la statue. Je prononce le mot de passe, la gargouille s'anime et fait apparaître un escalier en colimaçon. Je toque à la porte et entre dans la pièce :

« Bonjour, Sharon. Avance toi jusqu'au bureau, me dit le directeur

-Bonjour Monsieur. Le professeur McGonagall m'a informé que vous souhaitiez me voir, mais à quel sujet ?

-J'ai été informé par Mme Pomfresh de ta rencontre avec M. Lupin le soir de la pleine lune.

-Je comprends...

-Puis-je te faire confiance en gardant son secret.

-Oui Monsieur, vous pouvez compter sur moi !

-Bine, j'ai aussi appris que tu avais fait une découverte récente sur ton identité

-Oui, c'est exact. On peut dire ça comme ça.

-Comment prenez-vous cette nouvelle ?

-Je me pose plusieurs questions qui restent sans réponses. Je me demande si je ne suis pas dangereuse pour les autres.

-Sache que je peux t'aider.

-Ah bon ? Mais comment ?

-Tout d'abord, tu n'as pas d'idées où trouver les réponses à tes questions ? Me demande-t-il

-Si, mais...

-Mais ?

-Pour cela, je dois sortir du château pour voir mes parents et leur demander s'ils savent quelque chose à mon sujet que j'ignore.

-Oui, je pourrais m'arranger pour que tu puisses sortir du château Mais que comptes-tu leur demander ?

-Désolée mais je ne vous suis plus !

-J'ai les réponses à tes questions, dit-il calmement

-Alors pourquoi es-ce que vous ne me les donnez pas ?

-Car tu dois trouver toi-même les réponses. Ce serait trop facile de tout te dire de cette façon. Pour cela, je suis prêt à te guider vers telle ou telle piste. Avant que tu partes, je voulais te dire une dernière chose : j'ai connu ta mère, car elle a été élève dans cette école et à mon avis, elle serait très fière de toi si elle était parmi nous.

-Elle est vivante ? Où est-elle ? Dites le moi !

-Cherche d'abord, ainsi tu auras les réponses »me répondit-il

Vexée et énervée, je sors du bureau en claquant la porte derrière moi. Je dévale els escaliers, sans même faire attention à Remus et Sirius qui m'attendaient là.

« Sharon, attends !

- Attends-nous ! »

Je courre dans les couloirs, sors du château et me réfugie dans la forêt.

oOo

« Allez viens Sirius, dit Remus, il faut essayer de la rattraper !

-Attends...

-Attends quoi ?! Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle est des ennuis !

-J'ai le carte. On sera tout de suite où elle est.

-OK. Bon elle st où ?

-Dans la forêt interdite et elle est toute seule. Pas créature à l'horizon. Mais à mon avis, elle sait se défendre. »

Ils descendent tranquillement, tout en surveille la carte. Sur le chemin, Sirius demande à Remus :

« Au fait, il y a quelque chose entre toi et Sharon ?

-Non, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Parce que tu es toujours aux aguets, prêt à lui porter secours, à veille sur elle. On pourrait croire que tu tiens beaucoup à elle, que tu l'aimes.

-Mon vieux, tu n'y es pas du tout. Evidemment que je tiens à elle, je l'apprécie amis ça reste là ! Au départ, c'est l'infirmière qui 'a demandé de veiller sur elle. Puis ensuite elle m'a rappelé ce que j'avais vécu : le doute, les questions, la peur des autres. C'est en ça que je me sens proche d'elle, que j'ai envie de l'aider. Mais ça reste là, rassure-toi ! Mais toi, tu l'apprécies plus que moi, non ?

-Oui, un peu.

-Tu de vais faire le premier pas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Toi, le Dom Juan de Poudlard, ne t'as pas peur de te prendre un râteau, comme même !

-Non, je ne suis pas prêt à entrer dans une relation durable

-Tu préfères être fidèle à ta réputation de coureur de jupons ?

-Tout à fait !!Dit-il avant de murmurer pour le moment...

-Allez Patmol, il faut qu'on retrouve Sharon.

-On est parti ! »

Ils se dirigent rapidement vers le parc. Sirius se transforme en chien et renifle l'air pour chercher Sharon. Remus le voit courir en direction de la forêt interdite, le suit sans le quitter des yeux. Patmol s'arrête à l'entrée de la forêt et reprend sa forme humaine en attendant Remus.

« Elle est à une centaines de mètres plus loin dans cette direction. Il vaut mieux que t'y aille, dit-il en s'adressant à Remus

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas le professionnel pour consoler les files. Il faut mieux que tu y ailles.

-Moi, t'es sur ?

-Mais oui ! On se rejoint dans la salle commune ?

-OK, à toute à l'heure... » Répond-t-il peu rassuré

oOo

Je m'avance dans la forêt. Je me laisse glisser contre un arbre, les genoux repliés contre ma poitrine, les bras croisés, la tête enfouie dans mes genoux. Ma mère était bien une sorcière. Mais quel lien avec mes parents adoptifs ? Pourquoi elle m'a abandonné ? Tout se bouscule dans ma tête. Tout ce que je croyais vraie, viable et stable, tout s'effondre autour de moi. MAIS QUI JE SUIS ? Je sens quelqu'un s'approcher de moi, je lève la tête et voit le visage désolé de Sirius. Je replonge ma tête dans mes genoux. Il s'assit près de moi. Il ne dit rien. De tout façon, c'est mieux comment ça. Il essaye de me réconforter. Il passe son bras autour de mes épaules. Il attend peut-être que je lui saute dans les bras. Mais moi, je ne suis pas une fille facile. Il colle sa tête contre la mienne. Il me murmure à l'oreille : »Ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plait. » Il relève mon menton, son visage s'approche dangereusement du mien. Nos lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques millimètres de différence.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Ses yeux d'un bleu gris hypnotiques, sont semblables au reflet de la lune, avec un petit quelque chose de mé cheveux, d'un brun magnifique tombent avec désinvolture sur ses yeux fantastiques. Je pose ma main sur sa bouche, le coupant dans son élan :

« Tu crois vraiment que j'allais me laisser faire aussi non ! Désolé de te décevoir mais ta tactique de drague est à revoir. Je serais prête à te laisser une deuxième chance. Bon, on retourne au château ? »

Abasourdi, il se relève et comme si de rien n'était, nous allons en direction du château. Remus nous attend à l'entrée et nous montons dans la salle commune sans trop faire de bruit. On se sépare au pied de l'escalier menant aux dortoirs. Je monte dans celui des filles après avoir souhaité bonne nuit aux garçons.

Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. A côté de mon lit, posé contre le mur, mon étui de guitare est là. Je le prends et descend dans la salle commune, je sors mes tablatures, mon capo et ma gratte. Un magnifique Cort Earth Grand OP. Je m'installe confortablement et commence à jouer :

_I heard there was a secret chord  
That David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you  
Well it goes like this the fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing hallelujah_

_Hallelujah..._

_Well your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to her kitchen chair  
She broke your throne and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah..._

_Baby I've been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
But love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah..._

_Well there was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me do you  
But remember when i moved in you  
And the holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

_Well, maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you  
It's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah..._

La musique me transporte, je me donne à fond, j'y mets mes tripes et mes émotions et j'enchaine

_Lily, take another walk out of your fake world  
Please put all the drugs out of your hand.  
You'll see that you can breath without no back up  
So much stuff you got to understandFor every step in any walk  
Any town of any thought  
I'll be your guide_

_For every street of any scene,  
Any place you've never been  
I'll be your guide_

_Lily, you know there's still a place for people like us  
The same blood runs in every hand  
You see it's not the wings that make the angel  
Just have to move the bats out of your head_

_For every step in any walk  
Any town of any thought  
I'll be your guide_

_For every street of any scene  
Any place you've never been  
I'll be your guide_

_Lily, easy as a kiss we'll find an answer  
Put all your fears back in the shade  
Don't become a ghost without no colour  
'Cause you're the best paint life ever made_

_For every step in any walk  
Any town of any thought  
I'll be your guide_

_For every street of any scene  
Any place you've never been  
I'll be your guide_

Je finis par une chanson très mélancolique

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me aloneThese wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me_

Je vois une larme tombée sur le bois verni de ma guitare et coulée sur la surface, laissant derrière elle une trace humide. Je finis par m'endormir, ma guitare allongée à côté de moi.

oOo

Je me réveille enfin et je regarde l'heure : 7H30 !!! Je remonte à toute vitesse dans le dortoir, je me prépare en 4ème vitesse et je descends en direction d e ma salle de cours sans prendre le temps d'aller grignoter quelque chose dans la grande salle. Je suis en avance (ouf !) et personne n'est encore là. J'en profite pour me poser contre le mur pour relire mes cours de la veille. Les élèves arrivent par petit groupe, certains me saluent et la cloche sonne. Tout le monde rentre en cours d'Enchantements. Comme à mon habitude, je m'installe au fond de la salle. Les Maraudeurs arrivent accompagnés de Lily quelques minutes plus tard et s'installent : James avec Sirius, Lily avec Peter car il a des difficultés en cours d'Enchantements, Remus prend la dernière place de libre à côté de moi. Aujourd'hui, nous avons double cours : une heure de théorie puis une heure de pratique. Lors de la première demi-heure, Remus et moi suivons studieusement le cours. Discrètement, il me passe un mot : ''. Je l'ouvre et je lis : ''tu veux qu'on parle du rendez-vous que tu as eu avec le directeur ?'' Je lui renvoie le mot avec ma réponse '' Non'' et je continue à suivre le cours. Les minutes passent et je lui renvie un autre message ''Je te dirais ça à midi. Pas envie d'en parler maintenant. Trop mal.'' Il me regarde et me répond tout bas ''ok ''.

Lors de la pratique, Lily vient me voir et on en profite pour discuter. La matinée continue et à midi, on profite du parc, en s'installant près du lac sous les arbres. Je m'assois dans l'herbe, Lily à ma droite et Remus à gauche. Je lui raconte l'entrevu que j'ai eu avec le directeur :

" Je suis plus déterminée que jamais à rechercher mes origines, dis-je aux autres.

- Si tu veux, moi et Remus, on peut t'aider dans tes recherches à la bibliothèque ou autre, propose Lily

- Mais vos études ?

- T'inquiète, me rassura Remus, tu sais on peut faire les deux.

- Vous pouvez garder ça pour vous ?

- Bien sûr ! me répondit Remus

- Je te le juge, dit Lily

- On peut commencer à partir de ce soir, vu qu'on n'a pas encore trop de travail, proposa Remus

- Ok", répondis-je en cœur avec Lily

Durant toute la semaine, après les cours, Lily et Remus m'aidaient dans mes recherches sur les grandes familles de vampires d'Europe, leurs mœurs, leur tradition, en bref tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur eux. Le week-end arrivait si lentement. A la fin du cours de Métamorphose du vendredi, le professeur McGonagall m'appela et m'informa que le directeur Dumbledore avait contacté mes parents pour leur prévenir de mon retour ce week-end et il m'attendra devant le château ce soir à 19h. En sortant de la classe, le professeur McGonagall me rappelle que j'ai le droit d'être accompagné par un des mes camarades.

Je monte à toute vitesse dans la Salle commune pour informer les autres :

" Je voulais vous dire que c'est ce weekend que je rentre chez mes parents. Le directeur est d'accord pour que quelqu'un m'accompagne. Le choix était dur, vous allez tous me manquer mais Lily, veux-tu venir avec moi ?

- Oh, merci Sharon, me dit Lily avec une moue gênée, mais je ne peux accepter.

- Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ?

- J'ai beaucoup de travail, j'ai pris trop de retard. Mais tu peux demander à Remus !

- C'est vrai, pourquoi pas ? répondit James, il t'a beaucoup aidé dans ton boulot le soir après les cours.

- Et toi Sirius, t'en penses quoi ? demande ais-je

- Je ne peux pas, la saison de Quidditch bat son plein, on a entrainement ce weekend.

- Alors Remus, t'en penses quoi ? dis-je en me retournant vers lui

- Puisque je n'ai pas le choix", dit-il sur un ton ironique

Tout le monde éclata de rire. On monta dans nos dortoirs respectifs préparés nos affaires. Tous ensembles, nous descendîmes dans le hall. Arrivés aux diligences qui nous conduisent jusqu'à la sortie du parc, les maraudeurs font la route ensemble, nous laissant entre filles moi et Lily. Elle sort un paquet de lettres de son sac :

« Peux-tu poster ça à Londres pour moi ? Mes parents ne raffolent pas des hiboux et ma sœur en a la phobie.

- Ok sans problème !

- Tu vas me manquer ce weekend Sharon

- Toi aussi ma p'tite Lily"

La diligence s'arrête, James vient nous ouvrir la porte en parfait gentleman pendant que le reste de la bande déchargent les bagages. James nous tend le bras pour nous faire descendre et bras dessus bras dessous il nous emmène au train. L'heure des au revoir approche, je fais la bise à tout le monde, un câlin pour Lily, je m'approche de Sirius, lui tapote la joue et lui fais la bise. Je m'approche du train qui est prêt à partir. Je me retourne une dernière fois et je vois Sirius regardant ses pieds avec sa tête de chien battu. Je me dirige vers lui en courant et lui fais un gros câlin. Il était tellement surpris qu'il se laisse faire. Je lui murmure à l'oreille : «Toi aussi tu vas me manquer » je m'échappe de ses bras, je grimpe dans le train et je salue de la main le reste du groupe jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent dans la pénombre. Et maintenant direction Londres ! Remus s'installe dans un compartiment, côté fenêtre, je m'assois à côté de lui. Je m'endors la tête sur son épaule au cours du trajet. Il me réveille une demi-heure avant d'arriver à destination. Je prends mon sac pour me changer : je ne vais pas débarquer en sorcière ! Je mets une des mes robe bustier : le haut comporte des rubans croisés sur le devant dans les tons noir et gris, le bas est composé d'un jupon en coton noir et de tulle noir. Je mets mes mitaines en laine avec mon manteau qui descend jusqu'au genou. Un coup de khôl sur les yeux et de noir sur les lèvres et me voilà prête à revenir dans le monde moldu ! Je commence à ranger mes affaires quand Remus toque à la porte. Je lui dis d'entrer, en me voyant, il me lance un Ouah ! Il aussi s'est changé et il est pas mal non plus : il porte un pantalon beige clair, avec une chemise finement rayée bleue ciel, le tout surmonté d'une veste beige foncée avec une capuche gris moucheté. Pour finir, je mets mes bottes à lacets, elles montent jusqu'au genou (ça prend du temps de faire passer les lacets dans tous les trous). Le train commence à ralentir et nous apercevons la gare. On installe nos bagages sur les chariots, nous traversons le portail et arrivons du côté moldu. Je poste les lettres pour Lily en passant et j'aperçois mes parents près de la sortie :

« Bon, ben je ta laisse… me dit Remus

- Alors là, hors de question ! Tu disais que tu devais veiller sur moi comme promis.

- Mais je ne vais pas m'incruster chez tes parents !

- Mais si, j'insiste ! »

Je l'entraîne avec moi, je le présente à mes parents et on installe nos bagages dans le coffre et nous prenons la route de la maison.

oOo

L'ambiance dans la voiture est assez pesante. Pour moi, c'est assez bizarre de monter dans une voiture. Je suis issu d'une famille de sorciers et je suis plus habitué à voyager en balai ou avec de la poudre de cheminette. Je n'étais jamais monté dans ce genre d'engin auparavant. Nous arrivons chez Sharon, je l'aide à décharger nos affaires et je les monte à l'étage avant de les poser dans le couloir :

« Pour faire simple, tu vas t'installer avec moi dans ma chambre, me dit Sharon

- Mais ça ne dérange pas tes parents ?

- Non, on n'a pas de chambre d'amis et ils sont habitués à ce que j'invite des amis à la maison.

- Tu devrais peut être leur demander avant, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si tu insistes. Mais vu que je ne rentre pas souvent ils pourront faire un effort. Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher un matelas gonflable!"

J'entre alors dans sa chambre, c'est comme si j'entrais dans un monde parallèle. Il reflète parfaitement son univers : des posters de groupes de musique que je ne connais pas, des T-shirts de groupe encadrés, des photos dédicacées, des accessoires, des montagnes de CD, son ordinateur et sa guitare électrique ! Sharon arrive et je l'aide à gonfler le matelas. Bien claqués, on s'allonge dessus et elle me fait écouter quelques morceaux de musique et me parle de ces groupes préférés. Certains sont très bons mais d'autres sont vraiment bourrins. Elle me rassure en me disant que c'est une branche très trash du metal. En gros, elle m'a passée du death, du symphonic, du power, du trash, du dark, du gothic, de l'industriel, différents types de metal.

Après cette pause musicale, je me retourne vers elle :

« Quand es-ce que tu comptes parler à tes parents ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Je vais attendre de voir s'ils savent la vraie raison de notre venue ici.

- Et ils ne savent pas ?

- Je leur demanderais de me dire la vérité alors ! et je pourrais te faire découvrir Londres si tu veux !

- Ok, si tu veux.

- On descend manger ?

- Je te suis !"

On passe à table avec ses parents et ils me demandent :

« Alors l'école vous a laissée sortir pendant un week end ?

- Oui, en effet, répondis-je poliment

- Avant les examens pour faire une pause et comme les parents de Remus habitent loin, je lui ai proposé de venir passer le week end à la maison et je pourrais lui faire découvrir Londres demain !

-C'est très gentil de ta part Sharon, oui c'est une bonne idée !"

Nous terminons de dîner, j'aide les parents de Sharon à débarrasser et Sharon m'entraîne dans sa chambre en prétextant que l'on doive se coucher tôt pour aller à Londres le lendemain. On passe la soirée à écouter de la musique, elle me joue quelques morceaux. Elle s'insiste pour m'apprendre quelques accords mais je crois que je ne suis pas très doué. On se finit par se coucher, complètement KO.

En plein milieu de la nuit pourtant, je suis réveillé en sursaut : Sharon se débat dans son lit, empêtrée dans ses draps. Elle hurle comme si elle tente d'échapper à un mauvais rêve. Je me précipite vers elle, je la prends dans mes bras pour tenter de la rassurer du mieux que je pouvais. Je pose sa tête contre moi, je la rassure en lui disant que je suis près d'elle, qu'il ne lui arrivera rien, que ça va aller. Elle se rendort quelques instants plus tard en s'accrochant à mon bras. Je reste là à côté d'elle pour qu'elle puisse dormir.

A son réveil je lui demande si ca va. Elle tourne la tête de droite à gauche, elle me raconte que c'est comme le même cauchemar qu'elle refait toutes les nuits.

Elle me rappelle tellement moi, à mes débuts quand je ne voulais pas qu'on découvre mon secret. Sharon est si fragile, elle essaye de es cacher derrière sa carapace, elle donne l'air d'une fille forte mais tout le monde a le droit de craquer un jour. Je suis prête à l'aider, dans ses recherches sur sa famille, pour qu'elle accepte enfin qui elle est.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12.

Avec Sharon, nous nous levons à l'aurore pour profiter au maximum de la journée, malgré la petite nuit que nous avons passée. Au final, je suis resté à côté d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme et je me suis endormi avec elle.

Nous sommes descendus pour prendre notre petit déjeuner. La mère de Sharon est déjà réveiller pour le préparer. Sharon avala son café et attrapa un toast avant de remonter pour se préparer.

« Elle n'a pas changé ; me dit sa mère

Je vous demande pardon, madame ?

Elle mange toujours aussi peu et rapidement c'est pour avoir plus de temps pour se préparer.

Maman, je t'ai entendu, dit Sharon du haut des escaliers.

Moi aussi, ma chérie ! en tout cas, me dit-elle tout bas, vous formez un joli petit couple tous les deux.

Mais, répondis-je un peu abasourdi, nous ne sommes pas ensemble.

Ah bon ? je croyais… »

Je me dépêchai de finir mon repas et je montai me préparer aussi. J'utilisa la deuxième salle de bain, m'habilla et je toquai à la porte de la chambre de Sharon :

« Tu es prête ?

J'arrive, je me maquille. Attends moi deux petites minutes.

Ignorant ses recommandations, j'ouvris la porte et la découvris dos à moi, devant mon miroir. Elle se passait un dernier coup de liner sur les yeux.

Mais tu es déjà très bien comme ça.

Tu as osé rentrer ? » me dit-elle furieuse.

Elle m'envoya un coussin en plein figure mais que j'esquivai sans difficulté (merci James pour les batailles de polochons) et je pris mes affaires pour l'attendre dans l'entrée. Elle me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et nous partîmes pour Londres.

Avec le bus, nous arrivâmes au cœur de la ville et la séance de shopping ! Sharon m'entraina dans tous les coins possibles de la ville. Elle m'a convaincu de prendre un T-shirt que j'avais aimé écouter la veille, Nightwish je crois. Au hasard des rues, je fais la connaissance de quelques amis de Sharon et nous sommes allé boire un verre tous ensemble dans un pub très sympa. Nous avons fini notre tour par le Chemin de Traverse. Après cette longue journée, dans le bus du retour, je demanda à Sharon :

« Alors, as-tu l'intention de parler à tes parents ?

Oui… mais j'appréhende un peu.

Oui c'est normal. Mais en même c'est pour cela qu'on est venu, non ?

Oui, mais il y a des fois où il ne faut mieux ne pas savoir la vérité pour ne pas souffrir ! »

J'approuva avec un hochement de tête. Nous rentrâmes à temps pour le dîner. Les parents de Sharon me demandèrent où leur fille m'avait entrainé. Pendant ce temps, Sharon triturait son assiette sans rien manger

« Tu n'es pas très bavarde ce soir Sharon, demanda son père

Je sui un peu fatiguée par la journée. Et…

Oui ? tu avais quelque chose à nous demander ?

Je jura intérieurement. Je pris sa main sous la table pour lui donner du courage. J'espère que Sharon prendra le courage de leur parler.

J'aimerais vous demander quelque chose. En privé.

Très bien. Tu nous excuses Remus ?

Il n'y a pas de problème.

Je vis Sharon se lever, m'adressant un vague sourire. Sa main se détacha de la mienne lentement. Elle était maintenant une autre personne. Elle devait prendre à présent son destin en main

oOo

Je regarda Remus dans les yeux avant de quitter la cuisine pour suivre mes parents. Je lu dans son regard et vis un regard plein d'espoir. Je tentai d'y répondre avec un sourire mais j'étais tellement crispée et stressé que je lui plutôt fais une grimace.

Je suivi mes parents dans le salon et m'asseya dans un fauteuil en face de mes parents :

« Je sais tout, ce n'est plus utile de me cacher la vérité maintenant.

Mais de quoi parles-tu Sharon ? me répondirent mes parents la mine ahurie

Quels hypocrites, pensai-je intérieurement, je sais que vous n'êtes pas mes parents biologiques

Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? me demanda mon père un peu énervé, as-tu des preuves de ce que tu avances ?

J'appris que j'étais un vampire.

Un ange passa. Mes parents me regardèrent, à moitié surpris, à moitié effrayé.

Maintenant, je pense que tu es prête à accepter al vérité, me dit lentement ma « mère »

Tu ne peux pas lui dire ! , s'écrira mon « père » en se levant, tu ne te rends pas compte des conséquences pour notre famille !

Assied-toi chérie, répondait-elle, Sharon je m'y attendais depuis que tu as reçue cette lettre de Poudlard, me dit-elle en se tournant vers moi.

Elle fit une pause et poussa un bref soupir avant de reprendre :

En effet, nous ne sommes pas tes parents biologiques. En réalité, ta vraie mère, ma propre sœur, t'a confié à nous pour ta propre sécurité. Nous n'avons pas hésité, tu n'avas que quelques mois à l'époque. Ta mère était plus jeune que moi, elle s'appelait Anna.

Es-ce que ma … Anna est toujours vivante ?

Je ne le sais pas, me dit-elle avec une expression désolée, nous n'avons pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis qu'elle nous a confié ta garde. Elle pensait que tu aurais pu être heureuse, élevée dans une famille normale. Elle aussi a reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard à ses onze ans.

Avant de partir, elle m'a juste dis qu'elle avait épousé un homme originaire de l'Europe de l'Est.

Je me leva précipitamment, sortis de la pièce, sans faire attention à Remus qui m'attendait près de la porte, tellement tout se mélangeait dans ma tête. Je me dirigeai dans le jardin, m'adossa contre un mur. Je me laissa glisser tout en faisant le point sur tout ce qui s'était passé.

oOo

Je vis soudainement Sharon sortir en trombe du salon et passer devant faire attention à tout ce qui l'entourait. Son visage exprimait le choc des révélations qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle était visible bouleversée. Je la suis u regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle sort dans le jardin.

Ses parents sortirent du salon, je me dirigeai vers eux :

« Ce que vous voyez un inconvénient si nous rentrons plus tôt à Poudlard ? Leur demandai-je

Non, je pense que c'est important pour Sharon qu'elle fasse le point sur tout cela et qu'elle réfléchisse sur ce qu'elle va faire.

D'accord, merci pour elle, pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

De rien, c'était tout naturel, vu qu'elle était ma nièce.

Sharon est une amie à la quelle se tient beaucoup, répondit Remus, merci d'être accueilli pour le week-end »

La « mère » me fit un imide sourire et s'éclipsa avec son mari. Je montai à l'étage pour faire nos bagages en vitesse. Je range la chambre de Sharon et redescend vers le jardin. Je m'assois à côté d'elle :

« Si ça te dit on pourrait rentrer à Poudlard dès ce soir. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Les bagages sont faits et tu as besoin de changer d'air, non ?

Oui, pourquoi pas », me répondit-elle sans trop de conviction.

Je l'accompagne jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle fait ses bagages, dit au revoir à ses parents. A trois pâtés de maisons plus loin, nous prenons le Magicobus, qui nous conduit jusqu'à Pré-au-lard. Durant le trajet, nous ne parlons pas, juste quelques bribes mais le minimum.

Arrivé à Poudlard, nous sommes accueillis par le professeur McGonagall et nous la suivons au bureau du directeur.

« Professeur, voici m. Lupin et Mrs. Silverstone.

Bien, merci Minerva, dit-il au professeur, je ne vous attendais pas avant lundi matin ! nous dit le directeur

Nous avons décidé de rentrer plus tôt, répondit Sharon

J'espère que vous avez reçu les réponses aux questions que vous vous posiez. Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?

Je ne sais pas encore. Je vais y réfléchir, dit-elle froidement.

Si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas !

Merci, professeur, répondit-elle

oOo

Nous sortons du bureau et nous montons les escaliers pour aller au 7ème étage du château. On se dirige vers le portrait de l'entrée de l'entrée de la salle commune.

Soudain Remus lâche son sac par terre, et se place devant moi comme pour me barrer la route :

« Laisse-moi passer Remus

Non

S'il te plait, demandai-je exaspérée

C'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'on se retrouve tous les deux avant de revoir les autres. Si tu veux me dire quelque chose, parles moi tout de suite !

Non, ca va merci.

Tu ne m'as rien dis à propos de que tes parents t'ont dit. On a fait tout ça pour rien ?

Oui.

Comment ça ? Tu te moques de moi ?!

Non. Ils ne m'ont rien dit et je ne veux plus savoir d'où je viens. Et maintenant, laisse-moi passer, s'il te plait », répondis-je en insistant bien sur les dernières syllabes.

Il s'écarta et je rentra dans la salle commune. Lily et James étaient assis dans un canapé dos à moi, Sirius était en train de leur parler. Je continuai ma route en espérant ne pas être repérée, mais Sirius releva la tête et me vit :

« Sharon ?!

Lily et James se retournèrent à leur tour :

Oh !lance Lily stupéfaite.

Elle se leva en courant, manquant presque de tomber et se précipite sur moi. Je lâche mes bagages et la prend dans mes bras :

Tu m'as tellement manquée !

Toi aussi, ma lilou !

Ca va ? me demande James, tu as l'air fatiguée !

Oui, c'est vrai. Je vais poser mes affaires dans le dortoir et me reposer un petit moment.

Tu devrais aller dans le dortoir des garçons, me dit Remus qui arrivait derrière moi, je dormirais sur le canapé.

Le reste de la bande des maraudeurs souhaitèrent la bienvenue à Remus à leur tour.

Non, je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Pourquoi pas ? dit Sirius. au moins, tu seras tranquille. Les mecs ne sont pas du genre à poser des questions.

Il a raison, renchérit James

Si vous insistez », répondis-je résignée

Tous me disent bonsoir, je monte avec Remus et Sirius, qui ont lourdement insisté pour porter les bagages et à qui j'ai finalement cédé. Remus me conduisit vers un lit libre :

« Tu peux déposer tes affaires ici, me dit-il en me montrant une commode, la salle de bains est à gauche.

Ok, merci Remus.

Ben, de rien !

Non, merci vraiment. Je veux dire pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Mais je pense pouvoir m'en sortir seule maintenant.

Comment ça ?

Je me comprends. Merci.

Je lui déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Je le vis rougir discrètement.

Bon, euh je descends. Bonne nuit », dit-il précipitamment pour cacher son malaise.

Je défais ma valise. Je tombe sur une série de photos que l'on avait prises durant notre visite de Londres dans un photomaton. Il y en a 4, chacun avec une tête différent : tête sérieuse, pensive, mort de rire, sourire banane. Tous ses souvenirs remontent à la surface et mon cœur se sert en y repensant. En pensant à ce weekend avec Remus. Remus… je me couche et referme les rideaux

Durant la nuit, je me retourne sans cesse. Mes pensées obnubilées par une seule personne. Au doux prénom commençant par un R. Lupin, dit Lunard. Non, je dois me faire une raison. Je ne sui pas amoureuse !?! Et puis qu'est-ce que l'amour ? Un sentiment qui nous rend aveugle et débile et au final qui nous fait souffrir. Je finis par m'endormir vers 4 heures du matin, épuisée par mes larmes.

Une semaine venait déjà commencer, semblable à toutes autres…


End file.
